


Поздний визит

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флойд в первый раз делает что-то в этих отношениях сам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздний визит

Месяц без встреч. Письма на почту с планами и просьбой отметить лучшие места для снайперов. Две смс-ки с вопросом - как дела? И ни одного звонка, ни одного приглашения выпить и стать персонами нон-грата еще в одном отеле.  
Самое стремное - заметил сколько времени прошло, только когда перестал спать. Пусть почти весь месяц и чувствовал как чего-то не хватает. Чего-то важного. Но никак не мог найти причину. Не включая Слэйда в уравнение.  
Нашел, но легче не стало. Только хуже.  
Потому что Слэйд расплачивался кредитками, мелькал в новостных сводках, и тоже был в Старлинг-Сити. А это означало одно из двух - либо не находил времени, либо наигрался. И последнее вместо радости и облегчения - вот он повод вернуть себе немного разума, - вызывал тоску, подобной той, что долгие пустые недели после Мексики не давала жить дальше, - и злость. На себя - что вообще переживал об этом, и на него. 

На звонки Слэйд не отвечал. Писать емейлы с эсэмэсками было уже лишним. Так что Флойд решил зайти к нему сам. 

*

Охранялось здание, где тот снимал лофт, неважно. Не проникновение - легкая прогулка с крыши и до нужного этажа. Он даже позлиться из-за этого успел, потому что врагов у Слэйда Уилсона было не меньше чем у Дезстроука, а броня не прилагалась. А потом дверь открылась и Слэйд тяжело посмотрел на него сверху-вниз. Босой, в низко-сидящих темных штанах, с примятыми со сна волосами и бородой, и голой грудью. Мысли вышибло, ни одной не осталось. Флойд замер с открытым ртом, большие пальцы сами потянулись огладить соски как давно хотел. И Слэйд подставился, усмехаясь, положил ладони ему на задницу сжимая жадно, как не позволял себе раньше, и втащил его за порог. И там вжав в стену приподнял, так что ноги едва доставали до пола, а члены соприкасались сквозь слои ткани.  
\- Твою, - договорить не дали губы и язык. Слэйд расстегнул на нем брюки рывком, добрался до стоящего члена и так сжал, что не удалось сдержать стона. Смешок и ему словно дали глотнуть воздуха, остранившись. Слэйд разглядывал его как минуту назад, когда все было прилично и никто ничей член не сжимал. Не шевелясь.  
И это было странно настолько, что мозги все-таки включились.  
\- Что? Давно не видел?  
Слэйд оскалился и потер головку его члена. Такого таланта к пыткам Флойд в нем и не подозревал.  
\- Ага, - а ведь глаза не только голодные, но и злые. Возбуждение немного спало.  
\- Обсудим?  
\- Так ты пришел поговорить, а не трахнуться? - рука снова сжала его, слишком сильно. И до него резко дошло, что он не взял с собой оружия. На случай, если Слэйда накроет маревом миракуру.  
\- Только поговорить. - Пронзительный взгляд. - Не учел как соскучился, - пальцы шевельнулись, размазывая смазку, и вполне возможно этого бы хватило, но он все-таки заставил себя продолжить, - еще и поэтому. - Слэйд замер, не поверив, кажется. Флойд и сам не верил, что говорит это вслух - Не только по сексу. - И раз уж идти так далеко, то почему бы не сделать и кое-что еще из давно желаемого - отпустил плечо и коснулся смуглой щеки лаская. Борода приятно кольнула подушечки пальцев. - Но сексу тоже рад. - Слэйд тихо рассмеялся и отпустил его вовсе улыбаясь:  
\- В спальне будет удобней.  
\- А в душе? - Улыбка стал еще шире:  
\- Один раз можно и в душе.  
И Флойд повесил куртку мимо вешалки.


End file.
